


The Matches 火柴

by PhilenaP



Series: Blade Runner Paro Series [3]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blade Runner Fusion, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: Blade Runner Paro“直到现在你还在为那个人辩解……他们说那个人是‘魔术师’，而他只不过是一个骗子。是的，”莱因哈特重重地重复了一遍那个词，“骗子。”真相和谎言只不过是站在不同的方向凝视同一个事实。
Relationships: Annerose von Grunewald & Reinhard von Lohengramm, Annerose von Grunewald & Yang Wenli, Reinhard von Lohengramm & Oskar von Reuenthal, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli, Wolfgang Mittermeyer & Oskar von Reuenthal
Series: Blade Runner Paro Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“我们居然还像旧时代一样要有如此冗长无聊的就职仪式，我是说，我们居然还有这么多的时间可以拿来浪费。”莱因哈特说着，走进了自己在欧洲安全中心顶层的办公室。他执意要求把自己的住所也搬来这里，现在这个房间里像是一种奇怪的清冷办公室和奢华公寓的混合体。他扯下把自己勒得喘不过气的领带，又顺手把黑色外套脱下递给跟在他身后的乌尔利·克斯拉。欧洲安全中心情报处的负责人愣了一下，似乎还没有习惯自己的新“任务”，他接过自己上司的黑色外套，搭在自己的手臂上。“长官。”他熟悉了一下这个在以后会被用来称呼莱因哈特的头衔，“您知道这是表演给谁看的。”  
莱因哈特短促地笑了一声，他拉过一把绒面扶手椅，椅子在地板上被拖动的时候没有发出一点声音，克斯拉却看到了短绒地毯因为恐惧而竖起来的毛。“我当然知道，给殖民地的那些达官贵人们看，告诉他们地球还在好好地控制着他们不想要的那些‘渣滓’，不让他们去破坏那些人‘伊甸园’。”他坐到扶手椅里，翘起一只脚，黑色皮鞋上一尘不染，丝毫没有沾上法兰克福的雨水和外面的沙子。“克斯拉先生，”莱因哈特抬头看着站在他对面的情报处负责人，之前他还不确定仿生人的鬓角也会有白色头发，“你有想过离开地球，前往殖民卫星吗？”  
“我没有过这种想法，长官。”克斯拉忠实地给出了他的回答，还贴心地做出了解释，“我不能做违背我职责的事。”  
“你的职责是什么？”  
这个问题听起来像明知故问，莱因哈特作为欧洲安全中心的一把手，不可能不知道乌尔利·克斯拉，一个欧洲安全中心订购的警用仿生人的职责是什么。但是他似乎就是想从克斯拉口中听到这个答案被情报处的负责人亲口说出来。“我的职责是消除一切可能的安全隐患，长官。”  
“而我希望你能继续履行你的职责，无论掌权者是谁。”他朝克斯拉摆了摆手，“感谢你今天的贡献，克斯拉先生，麻烦你让等在门口的希尔德·冯·玛林道夫小姐进来。还有把外套挂在衣架上。”  
克斯拉离开这间办公室的瞬间，门被关上，一切陷入到一种诡异的安静中。莱因哈特从自己的口袋里掏出一盒火柴，他在这时终于开始感谢这有些腐朽的官僚制度，如果他不是欧洲安全中心的掌权者，他根本没有可能拥有哪怕一根火柴。火柴被燃着的时候跳跃着红色和橙色的光，靠近它能感觉到微弱的温度。它不是窗外法兰克福中心区那些电子灯光，它们隔着玻璃没有任何温暖，也不会燃着任何东西，哪怕一张纸。  
“长官。”希尔德在他点着一根烟的时候站到了门口，门外的光一瞬间照亮了缺乏光源的房间，投下一个巨大的白色亮块，而希尔德的身影则是白色亮块上那个小小的黑色剪影。莱因哈特在落地窗旁安静地吸烟，“进来吧，玛林道夫女士。”他的金色头发在落地窗外的灯光中也染上了其他的颜色。“是，长官。”她的声音里有一丝不易被察觉的疑惑，这不是一个私人的场合，莱因哈特在自己的下属面前展现自己的一些私人爱好并不是一个欧洲安全中心的掌权者通常会做的事。  
“我想你已经收到了你的任命，玛林道夫女士。”莱因哈特转过身来，他的深色领带早就被他丢到了衣架上，现在他只穿着白色的衬衫和黑色长裤，打扮的像是要在这里会晤自己的朋友，而不是下属。  
“是，长官，我已经收到了通知，任命我为……”希尔德迟疑了一下，她望着靠在落地窗栏杆旁的莱因哈特，不知道自己这样说是否合长官的心意，“欧洲安全中心的执行处处长。”这个职位被希尔德用一种轻柔的语调说了出来，与这个职位背后所代表的冰冷意义形成了一种鲜明的对比，执行处，与乌尔利·克斯拉所在的情报处不同，这个职位基本上可以说的上是莱因哈特的左膀右臂。她从金发的上司手中拿过了掌管欧洲安全中心的利刃的钥匙，所有的探员都将听从她的命令，无论是人类还是仿生人。这不是一个常规的任命，希尔德·冯·玛林道夫是一个仿生人，在安全中心服役了两年，还是一个女性，这两个词语合并起来让这个充斥着“人类至上主义”和狭隘的性别主义的社会嗤之以鼻，但是她此刻成了握住利刃的人，刀刃指向的方向会淌下血来。  
“我对你有很高的期待，玛林道夫女士，你是最适合这个位置的人。”莱因哈特终于将只剩下小半截的香烟摁灭在了摆在方桌上的透明玻璃烟灰缸里。整个房间里淡淡的烟雾在他和希尔德之间弥漫，金发的掌权者拨开这些迷雾，站到了女性仿生人面前。“我可以放心把这把剑交给你吗，玛林道夫女士？”  
“我不会辜负您的期待，长官。”  
“而你还是抱有疑问。”他低头在自己的投屏下点了点，一份希尔德·冯·玛林道夫的档案出现在他们两个之间。海尼森的警用仿生人，第二型号，服役期限十年。“为什么我会把剑交给你，很多人有同样的疑问，他们希望我选择一个符合他们那些杏仁般大小大脑中刻板印象的‘执行处负责人’，至少要是人类、男性、身材高大，最好还有金色的头发和蓝色的眼睛。他们说这种人会对我忠诚。”莱因哈特嗤笑了一声，这个短促的笑声甚至有一瞬间像是爆裂的子弹出镗的声音。“我会以为我生活在旧时代的那场战争中，而我们要追捕的不是在殖民卫星叛逃的仿生人，而是所有的异族人。愚蠢的人类至上、种族至上、男性至上。”他蓝色的眼睛看着站在已经渐渐消散的青灰色烟雾背后的希尔德，女性仿生人和他一样有着金色的头发和湖水一样的蓝色眼睛，“我需要的执剑者，是一个有智慧的人，我相信头脑比单纯的力量更有效。”  
“长官，”她听到莱因哈特这样的话，便认为自己的问题会得到掌权者的回答，“您是否考虑过，我的服役年限……”  
这是一个尖锐的问题，希尔德已经加入了欧洲安全中心两年，按照警用仿生人十年上限的服役年限，她还有八年的时间可以做莱因哈特的执剑人。  
“十年和一百年，在时间面前都是平等的。”他似乎没有正面回答希尔德的问题，“你不需要为这件事担心，玛林道夫女士。你只需要在你能握住这把剑的时候，牢牢地握紧它。”

莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆的记忆始于一间白色的房子，他坐在自己的姐姐安妮罗杰身旁，看着自己的姐姐在白纸上画一幅奇怪的画作。他曾经在很多地方寻找过那幅仅出现于他的记忆中的画作，可是无论在哪里，他都没有找到它。他甚至怀疑那幅画从来都没有出现过，或者已经被安妮罗杰毁掉了。但是他不会真的去问安妮罗杰，他知道自己不会从安妮罗杰口中得知真相。  
从欧洲安全中心通往海尼森的路上总是会有雨水相伴，乘坐飞行器是最好的选择。莱因哈特站在停车场，准备发动自己的飞行器，“先生，”他的虚拟助理奥贝斯坦的声音从系统中传来，“根据现在的交通状况，您很有可能会迟到。”  
“我知道，奥贝斯坦。但是我要等一个人。”他说着，关闭了自己的虚拟助理发散器，奥贝斯坦的形象消失在他的面前，但是那个硬邦邦的声音却还在他的耳边不停地转悠。“我不建议您和冯·罗严塔尔先生保持私人关系，这不利于您的——职业发展。”  
“谢谢，请你安静一会儿。”  
他等待的仿生人探员在十分钟之后才出现，“你迟到了，奥斯卡。”莱因哈特学着奥贝斯坦的语气，他知道仿生人探员已经将所有能够抵押的东西都抵押给了自己，现在他需要奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔去帮自己处理一些麻烦。这是写在他们一开始就签订的条约上的内容，他们只不过是各取所需。  
“对不起，先生。”他低下头，雨水从头发的末梢落到地上，滑到他的脸颊上。“基准线测试，我耽误了一些时间。”  
“我对于你迟到的理由不感兴趣，奥斯卡，算了……”他摆了摆手，罗严塔尔抬起头来，而莱因哈特意味深长地看了一眼仿生人探员黑色和蓝色的眼睛，“我有任务要给你，私人任务。”  
“愿意为您效劳，先生。”莱因哈特看着罗严塔尔从自己的系统中接收过那个私人任务，说是私人任务，倒更像是一份暗杀名单。他还是有些不太熟悉探员现在和自己说话的语气，当一个罕见的闪电击中法兰克福的堤坝时，罗严塔尔和他在海尼森总部的一个会客厅见面，他们身后的巨大玻璃幕墙后面是仿生人的生产工厂，那些漂浮在溶液中的仿生人还没有睁开眼睛，仿佛一尊尊旧时代的大理石雕塑。  
房间里是潮湿的味道，莱因哈特不确定是探员外套上的雨水带来的气味还是仿生人浸泡的溶液散发出的潮味。“我需要你去帮我处理一些欧洲安全中心内部的问题，我不希望在上任之后还有内部的麻烦。”那是他们当时商定的代价，现在到了他拿去代价的时候。他捕捉到了罗严塔尔脸上转瞬即逝的惊讶表情，这在他的意料之中，这不是一个可以轻易完成的任务，如果这个任务十分简单，他也不会让罗严塔尔去完成。  
他将欧洲安全中心的利刃交给了希尔德，而现在，他手里攥着的是预留了两颗子弹的手枪，一颗给最后的敌人，一颗给自己。  
当罗严塔尔的飞行器离开停车场的时候，莱因哈特终于发觉了奥贝斯坦建议的正确性。他要迟到了，这是他不能，也不想迟到的一场赴约。虽然他很确定就算他今天根本不去赴约，对方也不会责备他。  
他的飞行器降落在海尼森的停车场里，以“欧洲安全中心负责人”的身份来到海尼森神庙一般的总部大楼对莱因哈特来说还是第一次。他深吸了一口气，整理了一下黑色外套的领子，朝着他曾经无数次做过“会客主人”的地方走去。他走在灯光温暖的狭长走廊里，光线给他投下了一个细细长长的影子，一直拉伸到走廊的尽头。  
海尼森总部的空气里已经没了那股潮味，随着他一点一点走进离开并没有多久，但又久的像几个世纪一般房间的会客厅，他闻到了一股咖啡的味道。  
“对不起，姐姐。”他看到坐在会客厅里的人，这句道歉没有经过他的大脑就被说出来了。“我迟到了。”  
“没关系，莱因哈特，我已经习惯了在这里等……”安妮罗杰的声音听起来像是从一个渺远的远方传来。她示意莱因哈特坐到她旁边，像之前一样，姐弟两个坐在柔软的长沙发上。桌子上摆了两杯咖啡，而莱因哈特却没有喝咖啡的想法，他现在想要一杯加了冰块的威士忌，像他在欧洲安全中心总部顶层的公寓里会拿出来的一样。“你过的怎么样，莱因哈特？”  
“不好不坏。”他靠在安妮罗杰的肩膀上，他的姐姐总是会给他一个温暖的拥抱，在他需要的时候，没有任何犹豫。“你呢，姐姐？”  
“生活在我这里已经很少会发生变化了。”她柔软的声音在莱因哈特耳边传来，“有什么有趣的记忆可以和我说吗，或者不有趣也没有关系。”  
“姐姐你知道拿真实的记忆为仿生人植入是违反规定的。而且我也真的没有什么值得分享的记忆。”他叹了口气，从安妮罗杰的怀抱中挣脱出来，坐到一旁拉住他姐姐的手指，“姐姐，我会带你离开——”  
“从你这里听到‘违反规定’这个词可真是稀罕，莱因哈特。”她打断了年轻人的话，故意忽略了莱因哈特提到的“离开”。莱因哈特更紧地攥住了安妮罗杰的手，生怕她下一秒就会变成泡沫消失在这个封闭的空间里。玻璃幕墙外依旧是那些还没有被投入使用的仿生人，他们静静地呆在溶液里，闭着眼睛就像睡着了一般。“我不会像那个把你抛弃在这里的人一样，我带你离开海尼森，他们不能永远把你囚禁在这里。”  
“他没有抛下我，”安妮罗杰的蓝色眼睛越过莱因哈特的肩膀看着他背后的玻璃幕墙，后面的仿生人还没有接受她为他们制造的记忆，他们在某种意义上只不过是还在被孕育着的胎儿。“我留在海尼森是我自己的选择。”  
“直到现在你还在为那个人辩解……他们说那个人是‘魔术师’，而他只不过是一个骗子。是的，”莱因哈特重重地重复了一遍那个词，“骗子。”  
“我可以向你证明他没有抛下我……”安妮罗杰把自己的手从莱因哈特的掌握中抽离出来，她走到方桌旁，拿起了她工作时所使用的仪器。通过这个白色的金属仪器，他们可以看到她构建或者分享的记忆。她将这个仪器递给莱因哈特，“当时发生的一切，你可能已经不记得了。”  
莱因哈特拿起安妮罗杰递给他的仪器，半信半疑地望着里面。“我总觉得我最近的记忆不稳定，可能是工作太累了，但是我不能休息，一旦我停下脚步——”  
“你要攀登一座山峰，别忘记你为什么要攀登它。”

“安妮，没有时间了，我们必须要离开海尼森。”他听到一个声音在久远的记忆中响起，这个声音的主人就站在他的面前，看起来像是一个学者，不应该属于海尼森这种地方。  
“是你必须要离开海尼森……”安妮罗杰握着那个人的手腕，“一个基因设计师总是比一个记忆设计师要受到更多的威胁，更何况他们已经知道了你可以完成他们提出的要求。杨，走吧，在你还能走的时候。”  
“活着的人永远比还未出世的胚胎更重要，安妮，我们没必要为了还未获得生命的——”有着黑色眼睛的基因设计师似乎被这个词卡住了声音，“模型，”他选择了这个词语，“而让活着的人陷入危险之中。”  
“我已经做出了我的决定，因为我还有没有完成的工作在海尼森。”  
莱因哈特放下了自己手里的白色金属仪器，这段记忆根本没有回答他的问题。“无论你说多少遍，姐姐，替他解释多久……事实就是，他离开了海尼森，而海尼森不让你离开这里半步。”  
“有的人离去就注定会有人留下。”他的姐姐脸上依旧是那个温柔的笑容，永远不曾改变过，无论在她身上发生过什么她都是如此。“你要看看我最新设计的记忆吗，它将会属于一个家政仿生人，是新凤凰城的订单。”  
“你讲给我听吧，姐姐，我一直都不喜欢这个东西，我知道里面的东西都是假的。”莱因哈特瞥了一眼被他放在方桌上的仪器。这里面充斥着谎言，谎言像蜂蜜一样散发着甜滋滋的味道，沉浸在其中的确会比真相快乐得多。  
“她的父母经营一家面包房……她小时候会帮他们做一些面包。那些白色的面粉被揉成面团，抹上糖和蜂蜜还有干果，被放进烤炉里烤成温暖的颜色……”  
莱因哈特听着安妮罗杰给他描述的这个记忆，他似乎已经看到了在烤炉里慢慢膨胀的面团变成焦黄色，小麦的香味渗透至每一个角落，还有那些温暖。“我们为什么要给仿生人这些虚假的记忆？”他的这句话熄灭了最后一点温暖的火苗，一切回归到了原来的样子。  
“这会让人类感觉好受一些，不会让他们产生负罪感。”安妮罗杰像是自言自语一般地说着，她的目光落在灰色的墙壁上，莱因哈特不知道她在看些什么。

“你的任务已经完成了。”莱因哈特在三天之后收到了罗严塔尔发给他的报告，对此他只有这一句评价。交给罗严塔尔的任务不是什么轻松的工作，李典拉德是之前欧洲安全中心的负责人，莱因哈特想让这个交出了自己权力的人真正地“退休”，而不是妄图在帷幔之后当一个操控着台前一举一动的影子。  
“我拿到了您需要的东西，先生。”  
“发给我。”  
他想要的东西很简单，李典拉德的私人系统中存储的内容，作为欧洲安全中心的前负责人，莱因哈特有理由相信李典拉德这里有他想要的东西——关于那个从海尼森消失了的“魔术师”的一切。


	2. Chapter 2

02

“按照旧时代的传说，你应该守护着无尽的黄金。”  
龙转了转它黑色的眼珠，在高处舒展了一下它的翅膀。莱因哈特手中并没有所谓的“骑士”的利剑，他手里什么都没有，甚至还只穿着白色衬衫和黑色长裤，赤脚站在这一片梦境的洞窟中。他没有见到任何金子，或者是传说中的宝藏。仅有的金色是他头发的颜色，和洞窟中用于照明的火把散发出的金色光芒。  
他胆子更大了一点，走到龙的面前。之前人类为了逃离资源愈发枯竭的地球，前往传说中可以救赎人类的殖民卫星，最早一批运送开拓者的飞船使用的燃料污染了地球的土地、水源和空气，启动了一切的混乱，人们太想快速地逃离这里，逃离孕育了生命的地球，根本没有其余的精力关心被留在身后的家园会承受怎样的后果。人类总是在向前看，向前走，身后的东西没有意义。一个又一个的物种在地球上消失，人类逃离的时候仅能像远古的方舟一样带走稀少的基因和样本，剩下的都在枯萎、死亡、消散。莱因哈特没有在地球上见过什么除了人类之外的真实生物，更不要说龙这种只存在于传说和人类想象中的动物。  
他伸出手，想要去触摸一下龙光滑的鳞片。和旧日传说中喜怒无常、与杀戮和鲜血为伴的形象不同，龙温和地将翅膀收了起来，闭上眼睛让年轻人伸手摸它脖颈的鳞片。它们摸起来像是不会融化的冰，金色的火光照在鳞片上，让它看起来也变成了浑身金色。  
“告诉我，你守护的秘密是什么？”  
龙没有回答，莱因哈特也怀疑它是否能听懂自己的话。他靠在龙的旁边，有一下没一下地碰了碰它黑色的翅膀，而它似乎也没有被打扰，继续自己打着瞌睡。  
“既然你不愿意回答这个问题，”莱因哈特松开了自己的手，他想要看着龙黑色的眼睛，但是它依旧沉浸在自己的小睡之中。“那告诉我你是否真的存在。”  
“而这个答案不在我这里，在你那里，莱因哈特。”一个声音传到他的耳边，他曾经听到过这个声音，在他模糊的记忆里，在他的姐姐安妮罗杰分享给他的回忆之中。这个声音属于一个被人称作“魔术师”的人，而他的姐姐称他为“杨威利”。

“是否有什么在困扰着您，先生？”  
仿生人探员的声音把他从这样一个奇怪的梦境中拉到了现实，莱因哈特这才发现自己坐在公寓的扶手椅里睡着了，而且是以一个不舒服的姿势，这让他的脖子有些发酸。他揉了揉僵硬的肌肉，罗严塔尔还站在离他一定距离的对面，在照明不足的房间里他看不清楚对方的表情。  
“没什么，帮我倒一杯酒。”他用一种近乎命令的语气指使着自己的下属在私人时间为他服务，“您需要什么酒，像往常一样？”  
“不，”他现在不仅感觉脖子僵硬，更有些头痛，这不是会经常出现在他身上的毛病，这几年他愈发感觉这些不适更加频繁地造访他，他问过安妮罗杰这是怎么回事，“你可能不适应在地球的生活，”他的姐姐用明显是一个借口的理由搪塞他，让莱因哈特怀疑这背后到底发生了什么安妮罗杰无法说出口的事。“帮我泡一杯茶，再加上一半白兰地。”  
罗严塔尔拿酒瓶的手停顿了一下，他手里拿的还是他们之前会在这种场合喝的麦芽威士忌，旧时代的佳酿，它在任何一个太空殖民地都可以被卖出天价，更不要说在这个萧条的地球。“对不起，先生，”他像是没有听懂莱因哈特给自己的命令一样，放下了那瓶价值连城的威士忌，“我没学过如何泡茶。”  
“是的，你不是海尼森的家政仿生人，我也没打算让你给我提供这种‘服务’。”莱因哈特从扶手椅里起来，在柜子里抓了两个玻璃杯，“去准备冰块吧，我刚才只是一时兴起。”  
他拿过刚才罗严塔尔放回去的那瓶威士忌，刚刚那种奇怪的喝法不知为什么在那一瞬间出现在他的脑子里，似乎一颗早就存在的种子在这一刻破土而出。地球上已经很多年没有诞生过一个新的植物，这颗种子应该随着一切静静沉睡，永远不再醒来。玻璃瓶子上还残留着一点警用仿生人手上的温度，他打开瓶盖，往一个玻璃杯里面倒了半杯威士忌。  
“先生，我以为你会有等我把冰块拿过来的耐心。”  
“我需要一点东西来使我保持清醒。”莱因哈特说着，把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，琥珀色的液体划过他的舌头的时候甚至还有旧时代遗留下来的木桶味道。“偶尔换一种喝法也不错。”  
他的下属默默地拿来了冰块，往莱因哈特放到桌子上的杯子里都加了一个球形冰，他按照欧洲安全中心的掌权者的习惯给每个杯子里倒上了一点酒。“有什么在困扰你，莱因哈特。”这不是一个问句，他也没有用“先生”或者“长官”来称呼金发的年轻人。莱因哈特从他的手里接过那杯属于自己的威士忌，他感到有些干渴，无论喝多少水或者酒精饮料都无法缓解。  
“我梦到了一条龙。”他还是把这个奇怪的梦境描述给了一个不该听到这些话的人。给自己的仿生人下属讲述自己的梦境实在是太奇怪了，莱因哈特没有问过安妮罗杰，仿生人是否也会有梦境，他们是否会在梦境中大笑、流泪或者是愤怒。当然，他也不会将这个问题拿去给自己的下属让他回答，这个回答肯定是荒谬而没有价值的。  
“一个不存在的生物不应该是困扰你的原因。”  
“我听说你养了一只猫。”莱因哈特没有和自己的下属纠缠“不存在的龙”，他也不指望罗严塔尔能够理解。“它怎么样？”  
“特里斯坦是一个不讨别人喜欢的可怜家伙，”罗严塔尔站在他旁边，莱因哈特抬头看着他蓝黑两色的眼睛，“商贩想要把它赶快脱手换一笔钱，因为它有不同颜色的眼睛，被他们说成是‘不祥’的预兆。”  
“用旧时代的传说里的可怜人给你的猫命名……而你相信这种说法吗？”莱因哈特放下自己手里的杯子，双手交叠在一起，脸上挂着一个笑，他蓝色的眼睛像窗外一闪而过的蓝色灯光，下一瞬间又染上了金色。“不祥，预兆，那些装神弄鬼的说法。”  
“如果拥有两种颜色的眼睛就意味着不祥和厄运，您也应该远离……”  
“我以为这个世界已经没有这种愚昧的信仰。”他打断了罗严塔尔的话，“厄运，不是给我的，是给别人的。李典拉德，我希望你做的足够干净。”  
“当然，先生。”他们两个又恢复到了“欧洲安全中心的掌权者”和“为莱因哈特处理私人‘麻烦’的仿生人探员”这两个身份，似乎刚才关于眼珠颜色、厄运、不祥的讨论都不曾存在过。“这不会给您带来任何潜在的麻烦。”  
“我记得我说过，李典拉德值得一个不那么痛苦的死法，我希望你也做到了。”  
“我不是一个残忍的人，杀戮和见证别人的痛苦不是我的爱好。”  
“而你现在的工作就是杀戮，不，用这里的话来说，叫做’回收‘。跟我说说你为什么选择了这份工作？”  
罗严塔尔低头看着他，似乎他在讲述什么他不能理解的天方夜谭，“我没有选择的权力，先生，欧洲安全中心订购的警用仿生人除非到达服役年限或者在执行任务中意外‘死去’，我们就只能选择这份工作。”  
莱因哈特抬了抬自己的嘴角，这看起来像一个笑容，但是又不是一个真正的笑。“我是说如果，你是一个人类，你为什么会选择这份工作。”  
“您应该去问沃尔夫冈，他比我更有资格回答这个问题。”  
“算了，我也不是很想知道答案。”他又兀自倒了半杯威士忌到冰块已经开始渐渐融化的杯子里。“很多时候我会想，如果姐姐没有接到那封海尼森的邀请来到地球，我们一直生活在新凤凰城该有多好。”他的话听起来像自言自语，他的蓝色眼睛看着窗外模糊一片的雨幕中的法兰克福。那些灯光永不停歇，尽管它们不会产生一丁点热量，却也在努力地照亮着这个逐渐荒芜的城市。  
“那颗叫新凤凰城的殖民卫星……”莱因哈特继续说着，他看了一眼身旁的罗严塔尔，脸上的表情稍微缓和了一点。按照档案上的说法，他也只不过是一个二十一岁的年轻人，现在就已经将欧洲的大部分权力攥到了自己手里。这一瞬他看起来褪去了之前用于武装自己的盔甲，只是一个在怀念已经回不去的过去的年轻人。“人们居然还像旧时代一样会制造巨大的‘圣像’，似乎离开了这些人类就无法存活一般。”他轻轻地笑了起来，“没错，人类离开了这些虚幻的‘信仰’，灵魂就找不到方向，只能在无边无际的宇宙中飘荡，成为那些恒星的食物。吉尔菲艾斯说那个巨大的‘圣像’是一个疯狂的匠人收集了全部殖民卫星上居民的面部信息最后拟合成的一个形象，他们称它为’人类‘。”

他的下属早上还要去轮岗，于是莱因哈特一个人坐在自己的办公室里看李典拉德留下的“遗产”。追踪“魔术师”不是一件容易的事，欧洲安全中心和海尼森都试图将他带回海尼森或者是让他永远消失，但是“魔术师”这个词如同在空气中不断蔓延的潮湿水汽，不仅仅在地球上，从殖民卫星发来的情报显示，在他们查获的一组试图叛逃的仿生人携带的物品上，写着一个词，“魔术师”。  
“他们是在把你当成这个时代的神啊。”莱因哈特看着李典拉德的系统中与“魔术师”或者是“杨威利”有关的内容，自言自语一样地说着。看起来杨威利在离开海尼森的时候毁掉了他能毁掉的一切档案和资料，现在他们已知的东西都是在一些零碎的片段上拼凑起的图画。“杨威利，基因设计师，海尼森生产的11型、12型仿生人的主要设计者。”莱因哈特的眼睛盯着这一行字，这他知道，安妮罗杰是受邀到海尼森去为11型仿生人构造记忆才离开新凤凰城。他的姐姐安妮罗杰是一个天才记忆设计师，莱因哈特见过她设计的那些记忆，如果说旧时代中的神话传说说的是真的，他的姐姐应该被称作为为仿生人注入灵魂的女神，构筑仿生人肉体的则是另一个普罗米修斯。他知道安妮罗杰为什么离开新凤凰城这颗平静的殖民卫星，来到被抛弃的地球，去接受这个不知道会有多少风险的工作——他们的母亲需要太多的金钱来在病房中维持生命。就算是人类已经来到了太空，有些无法改变的事实依旧无法改变。  
“我会和你一起去地球，姐姐。”莱因哈特在记忆中拉了拉安妮罗杰的袖子，他的姐姐攥住了他当时还算柔软的手，那是一双属于孩子的手，而不是现在苍白但是具有力量的青年的手，“这不是去花园里捕捉一只蝴蝶，莱因哈特。”安妮罗杰和他相似的蓝色眼睛看着他，“你要知道，你做出这样的决定就不能轻易反悔。”  
“我不会反悔，我要和你一起去地球。”  
他继续向下看着档案中的内容，“在进行13型仿生人的研发和量产化过程中，杨威利多次与海尼森的决策层产生冲突。最终13型仿生人的量产化宣告失败，杨威利‘叛逃’，13型仿生人的样品也被他秘密带出了海尼森。”  
莱因哈特伸出手指，点了点“13型仿生人”这个词，它似乎链接到了另一份资料。一阵短暂的停顿过后，这份冗长的资料被呈现在了他的面前。这不是一份设计图纸或者是报告，这是海尼森对杨威利提出的“要求”，他们要求杨威利按照它们的需求改进现有的11型、12型仿生人。莱因哈特像当时的杨威利一样阅读着海尼森对他提出的要求，仿生人拥有不受限制的服役年限，11型和12型仿生人的最高服役年限都是十年，这一最高年限只被应用在欧洲安全中心订购的警用仿生人上，这一技术的关键是突破基因复制的限制，而这把钥匙被握在“魔术师”的手里。第二条要求是仿生人必须能够无条件服从人类的命令，这似乎不是杨威利能够控制的事情，安妮罗杰是关键，她掌控仿生人的精神和意识。莱因哈特看到最后一条的时候差点打翻了他手边的玻璃杯。“人类这是……想要代替神的职责，还是说，巴别塔已经毁掉太久，久到人类已经忘记了曾经为自己的傲慢无知付出过怎样的代价。”投屏停止在那一行文字上，海尼森对13型仿生人提出的最后一条要求是仿生人具有繁衍的能力。  
在档案的最后，一个闪烁的光点引起了莱因哈特的注意，这似乎是什么被隐藏起来的内容。他好奇地点了一下，系统请求的权限高到整栋建筑里只有他一个人能够阅读。莱因哈特静静地坐在那里，等着系统对他进行生物信息扫描。“权限通过”的字样出现在投屏上，莱因哈特小小地叹了一口气，等待着这个信封被拆开，倒出里面的密函。  
这只是只言片语的残片，一个被封存的项目报告书，这个项目甚至没有一个恰当的名字，就像刚才他看到的13型仿生人一样，它看起来更像是杨威利和安妮罗杰联合研发的一次疯狂尝试。莱因哈特没有看到太多有用的东西，那些专业的词汇对于他来说太难理解，他从来都不是一个科学家，但是他在最后看到了一个词组，“完美的仿生人”，安妮罗杰和杨威利这样称呼他们计划中的造物。是否普罗米修斯和智慧女神在共同创造人类之前，也会这样写一个项目报告书，详细地描绘自己的构想。

曾经一度莱因哈特以为自己永远不会喝醉，那些酒精饮料只不过会让他越来越清醒。但是当他再次给自己喝下超标的白兰地之后，头痛和眩晕像天气预报中迟到的那场暴风雪一样姗姗来迟。“我以为……这永远不会降临。” 他不知道是在说给这场醉酒，还是在说给那还未来到的降临到法兰克福的暴风雪，法兰克福的天气预报永远都是“阵雨”。他向后倒在自己公寓的床上，白色的床单被他的动作扯出一些凌乱的褶皱，就像法兰克福巨大的堤坝拦截的黑色波涛，只不过这些波浪是白色的。  
睡眠轻柔地拥抱了他，像是安妮罗杰的怀抱，他感到安全。但是随后降临的梦境将他从堤坝上击落，坠入到那些让人窒息的黑色海水中。他在梦境中睁大了眼，试图在黑暗里找到一点希望，一扇门出现在不应该出现的地方，他像抓住了救命稻草一样抓住了黄铜制成的门把手，使劲拽开了这扇门。  
海水一瞬间消失了，他环顾着这个房间，灯光是温柔的暖黄色，但是墙壁却冷冰冰地空无一物。屋里的陈设也极其简单，金属制成的桌子、书柜、一盏台灯投出清冷的光。莱因哈特莫名感觉这个地方有点熟悉，但是他却说不出来哪里熟悉。坐在扶手椅上看着自己投屏的人慢慢地转过身来，黑色的眼睛盯着他，脸上是一个温和的笑容。莱因哈特惊讶地睁大了眼睛，他看着那个人站起来，走到自己面前，朝自己伸出手。  
“我是这里的基因设计师，杨威利……他们都叫我杨，这其实是我的姓，不过我也习惯了。”他似乎在等待着自己去握那只右手，莱因哈特想着，伸出自己的手去握了握。在简单的肢体接触后，对方似乎有些不知所措，“我没有任何可以用来招待你的东西……我没想到你会这么快来访，至少我该给你泡一杯茶，或者你更喜欢咖啡？”  
“不，我现在什么都不想喝。”莱因哈特说着，看着杨威利脸上的表情稍稍缓和了一点。他示意莱因哈特坐到另一把扶手椅里，他自己则坐回到了原来的座位上。  
“那下次，我欠你一杯茶，或者咖啡。”基因设计师稍稍顿了顿，那个温和的笑容又回到了他的脸上，“希望我们在接下来的时间里能合作愉快，安妮罗杰，我能叫你安妮吗？”  
这不是我的记忆。莱因哈特醒来的时候发觉冷汗已经打湿了自己的头发，他现在脑子里只有这一个想法，这不是我的记忆，这段记忆的主人是安妮罗杰。  
头痛再次占据了他所有的感官，他闭上眼，却什么也看不到，只有一片没有边界的黑暗。“我根本就没有见过你。”他轻轻地说着，手背覆在自己闭上的眼睛前面，而梦境中残留的触感却是如此真实。魔术师的手掌温暖而干燥，他想要握住那些记忆和感觉，它们却像水一样从他的指缝中间流走了。


	3. Chapter 3

“将军。”  
“是我输了。”莱因哈特平静地说着，摊开了他的手。他和安妮罗杰在海尼森的这间会客厅里下虚拟国际象棋，莱因哈特执白，安妮罗杰执黑。从他的记忆开始的那一刻开始算起，这间海尼森的会客厅占据了他人生中太过漫长的时刻。他和安妮罗杰离开殖民卫星来到古老的地球，海尼森对于安妮罗杰要带一个亲属来到地球当然是持欢迎态度，对于他们来说，这是一个很好的谈判筹码。一个年轻的孩子，莱因哈特曾经在一次无意间的偷听中捕捉到了两个海尼森的决策者之间的谈话，这个词被用来形容他，没人认为他是一个威胁，安妮罗杰会为了这个孩子留在地球。  
“你现在管理着整个欧洲安全中心，却还是下不好棋。”安妮罗杰笑着说，她在自己的投屏屏幕上点了一下，虚拟的棋盘整个消失。现在他们之间只摆着两个陶瓷制成的咖啡杯和一片空旷的桌面。“不过这样也好，就算是你下不好棋，也……”她迟疑了一下，最终莱因哈特还是不知道安妮罗杰想要说什么。他默许了安妮罗杰的沉默，这对于他来说不是一个熟悉的过程，莱因哈特已经习惯了所有人对他袒露真相。有些人会在他的脚边忏悔，把他当成旧时代的神甫，希望自己那些秘密能给自己带来救赎；另一些人则认为自己能够永远保守秘密，对于这些人，莱因哈特不必亲自动手，克斯拉有的是办法让他们把该说的不该说的都倒出来，像奈德拉德区或者其他已经遭到抛弃的废旧城区地面上横流的脏水。  
莱因哈特察觉到了安妮罗杰的不对劲，他稍稍地咳嗽了一声，用一个有些尴尬的方式来转移话题。“你要再加一杯咖啡吗，姐姐？”  
“哦，不，不用了，莱因哈特，这些咖啡已经足够。”安妮罗杰拿起自己面前那个白色的杯子，低头看着杯中自己的倒影。“有什么值得分享的记忆吗？”  
“你总是问我这个问题，姐姐。”莱因哈特叹了口气，他此刻真的很想从自己的外套口袋里掏出一盒香烟和火柴，让那些对自己健康毫无益处的烟雾慢慢消耗自己的生命。既然已经在这个地球上生活，莱因哈特就知道自己每天都在离死亡更近一点。“没有，我的记忆和地球上垃圾桶里的脏水一样没有任何值得分享的东西。”  
“是吗。”安妮罗杰轻轻地说着，她白色的手指依旧握着已经有点凉了的咖啡杯，语气轻的像她们在新凤凰城生活的时候秋天掉落的树叶，“任何记忆都有它们的价值，你可以把你想说的对我说出来。”  
这句话像是往装满了汽油的桶里丢进去一根燃着的火柴，火焰在一瞬间将整个灰色的天空都烧成了红色。莱因哈特向后靠在会客室的扶手椅椅背上，仰头看着白色的天花板。“你想听什么，姐姐，是我手下的人又‘回收’了多少个又潜在威胁的仿生人还是说我借别人的手杀了之前坐在我位置上的那个家伙。”他笑了一声，声音像一声短促的咳嗽，或者被扼住喉咙时发出的悲鸣，“或者，你想听点别的？反正无论如何，从我这里获得的记忆不是什么好东西，我不想拿那些事来让你伤心。”  
“你不是为了‘保护我’才来到地球的，莱因哈特。我希望你能知道这一点。”  
“我就是为了保护你才来到地球，如果可能的话，”莱因哈特在扶手椅上坐直了自己的上半身，蓝色眼睛看着安妮罗杰，火焰已经被点燃，她只是往其中投掷了一支火柴。“我会带你离开这里。”  
她笑了，这在旁人看来是一个完美无缺的表情，值得被旧时代的艺术家雕刻在大理石上。莱因哈特只觉得有些危险，他思索着自己刚才说的话，无论是怎样的回答都不应该配上这样一副表情。他下意识地往后靠了靠，发现自己的脊柱已经贴到了冰凉的椅背上，再也无处可逃。  
“如果我说我不想离开这里，你的回答是什么？”  
这种感觉不亚于有一个人拿刀剑指着他的喉咙，莱因哈特攥紧了自己的手。他那颗掌握着欧洲安全中心的脑袋在迅速地分析着目前的状况，安妮罗杰看起来是在他的面前把一扇门关上，实际上这却是将包裹真相的玻璃敲开了一条缝隙。安妮罗杰之前很少对他提及自己的想法，她脸上多的是那种在外人看来完美的表情。  
将白色大理石雕琢的女神像用斧子砍开一道伤疤，里面露出来的是否是流泪的女神本人？  
“我想我会要你给我更多的解释。”  
“对不起，我要遵守的一份合同规定我不能对你透露更多。”  
“所以我才要带你离开这里，这样你就不用管那些狗屁合同、协议。他们不让你离开这里，还说这是什么‘合同’，这简直就是在坐牢。”莱因哈特从让他不舒服的椅子上起来，站在那块巨大的玻璃前，外面的景色不是他熟悉的法兰克福中心区的霓虹灯夜景，而是海尼森的仿生人生产线。无论看过多少次，这种场景还是让他恶心。此刻他的大脑和身体在大声地叫嚣着让他用一些东西来缓解自己马上就要过载的压力，无论是安静地抽一支烟还是去欧洲安全中心的内部训练场和毕典菲尔特进行一场较量。  
“把我当成你的那些仿生人探员，是不是会让你感到好受一点。他们也没有选择的权力。莱因哈特，我需要遵守合同上的规定，其中有一项是你可以离开这里。”  
“就算没有这个肮脏的条款，我总有一天也能离开这里。”他的声音低了下来，听起来像某种存在于历史记载中的动物在遇到危险时发出的警告声。“安妮罗杰，你要相信我能够做到任何我想做的事。”  
“当然，当然……”安妮罗杰在回答的时候，她那双好看的蓝色眼睛并没有看着莱因哈特。她的目光投向远方遥远的一点，莱因哈特回过头去追寻她的目光，只看到了水泥墙壁。“你当然可以，我一直都知道。”她的脸上又出现了那种可以被称为“奇怪”的笑容。  
这让莱因哈特感觉自己就是一个吃了败仗的将军，和刚才结束的棋局没有直接的联系。他不想就这样投降，对方的卒子已经将了他的军。“姐姐。”他的声音柔软了下来，走过去蹲在安妮罗杰面前，抬头看着自己姐姐同样湛蓝色的眼睛。这是他在小的时候就惯常使用的伎俩，既然安妮罗杰吃软不吃硬，那他也没必要在自己姐姐面前维持那有些可笑的自尊假面。他的手攥着安妮罗杰的手，他感觉到安妮罗杰的手下意识地想要抽回去，“你能够修改仿生人的记忆，当然还有人类的记忆，那告诉我，你有没有给自己修改过……”  
“莱因哈特，你认为什么样的记忆是真实的？”  
他叹了口气，挥出去的拳头软绵绵地打在一团空气上。这还不如真的让他在欧洲安全中心总部的训练室里和毕典菲尔特对打两个小时。莱因哈特知道自己对上毕典菲尔特这样的仿生人在理论上并没有什么胜算，但是单纯的胜利不是他想要的东西，他想要的是一个发泄的途径或者出口，身体上的疼痛让人感到清醒。这也就是为什么香烟这种对人体百害而无一利的东西在这么多年依旧收到人们的追捧，人类总是热衷于用伤害自己或者其他人的方式来满足自己贫乏的精神。  
“姐姐，”他又重复了这个称呼，虽然在几分钟之前，他用“安妮罗杰”来称呼对方。莱因哈特不经常直呼对方姓名，似乎“姐姐”这个显示他们之间亲缘关系的词语能够强调他们之间密不可分的联系——他不能丢下安妮罗杰不管，他所做的一切都是为了拯救安妮罗杰。“你不能用一个问题来回答另一个问题。”  
“而你应该听得出来我不想回答你的问题。”  
“如果你问我什么记忆是真实的，我会说我自己的那些记忆都是真的。我不相信有一个记忆设计师会把这些苦难留给我，记忆设计师都是仁慈的，不是吗？”  
“是的。”  
“和我说说他，魔术师杨威利。”莱因哈特的声音柔软了下来，不像之前提到“魔术师”或者“杨威利”的时候那般急躁。安妮罗杰把自己的手从莱因哈特的掌控中抽离出来，“我能说的不多，莱因哈特。”  
“他是海尼森的基因设计师。”即使安妮罗杰不说，莱因哈特也有自信自己获得的情报有一部分是正确的。“告诉我你们是怎么认识的。我在我的记忆中完全找不到那个人的存在，我和你一起来到海尼森……还是说他根本就不曾存在过。”他补充了一句，“就像我梦境中出现的那个生物，龙，应该是这个名字。”  
“这取决于你如何定义‘存在’。”安妮罗杰很刻意地回避了莱因哈特之前的所有那些问题，这不免让莱因哈特有些焦躁。“如果你认为‘存在’必须是在此时、此刻在你所在的空间中拥有一个物理实体的‘物’叫做‘存在’，那我们所说的很多东西就无法用存在来描述。反之……就算龙永远没有真正出现过，它也同样存在于我们的传说、书籍和……想象之中。这也算是某种意义上的‘存在’。”  
“而杨威利真的在这里工作过，不是吗？你是他的搭档？”  
“我不能否认这一点。”  
“你为13型仿生人设计记忆。”  
“那本应是我的工作职责，莱因哈特，我不希望我们之间的对话是一场‘审问’。”  
“我为此道歉，姐姐。我只是……”他低下头，揉了揉自己的额角，之前那场梦境中出现的记忆碎片让他疑惑。如果那个人就是杨威利，就是魔术师，那为什么在他的记忆中根本没有那个人的影子。“之前我在梦境中看到了一个人，他说他欠你一杯茶，或者咖啡。我没有在那个梦境中看到你，但是他说的是你的名字。”  
“我们曾经都是理想主义者。”  
莱因哈特抬起眼来，安妮罗杰给了他一个柔软的拥抱。他闻到了安妮罗杰身上的一种像是茶叶的味道，他的姐姐是个咖啡爱好者，这一点他知道。“而现在他依旧是。”安妮罗杰在他的耳边小声地说着，却像是冲着他的胸膛开了一枪。

作为欧洲安全中心的主管，莱因哈特有一万种方式让别人开口，但是面对安妮罗杰，他的这些招数全部变得没有意义。  
回到法兰克福中心区欧洲安全中心总部的顶层办公室里，莱因哈特做的第一件事就是打开自己的橱子，给自己倒了一杯烈性酒精饮料。  
通讯系统传来有规律的呼叫声，莱因哈特放下自己手里的玻璃杯，他将将喝了一小口，还远未到喝醉的程度。他按下了“接通”，一个女人的声音从通讯那头传来。  
“长官，有一项紧急事务需要您处理。”他听见了希尔德的声音，这位他自己选定的“执剑者”和他保持了一种礼貌却又疏远的关系，一个完美的下属，莱因哈特会在心中这样评价希尔德，这也是海尼森为欧洲安全中心提供的警用仿生人所具备的特性。  
“传过来，你先概括地说一下到底是什么紧急事务。”  
“宇宙港发来的图像，两艘被工业仿生人劫持的轻型飞船正在接近法兰克福宇宙港。”  
“这根本算不上紧急事务，马林道夫女士。”莱因哈特忍住了自己即将流露出来的那一声带着讽刺的笑。手挣扎着摸索到旁边的玻璃杯，掩饰一般地又喝了一点能够灼烧喉咙的酒精饮料。“权限在你手里，拦截他们。”  
“长官，是否还要考虑‘截获’他们的可能？”  
“不，不需要，直接处理掉。我们现在没有那么多心思从仿生人的嘴里撬出话来。”  
“是的，长官。”  
莱因哈特等着希尔德先切断通讯，那边却迟迟没有挂断。通讯里希尔德办公室中的背景音断断续续传到他耳朵里，让他觉得有些烦。  
这一杯酒已经快见了底。莱因哈特起来给自己又续上了一杯。“长官。”希尔德的声音再次出现，莱因哈特这次没有忍住，发出一声短促的笑，“我以为你已经在开始执行任务了，马林道夫女士。”  
“对不起，长官，只是截获的通讯系统内容中有这样一条……”  
没等莱因哈特指示希尔德把截获的信息发过来，他的系统投屏上就出现了希尔德给他的内容，“魔术师”，他念着这个词，“他真的是无处不在。”  
“我是否还应该按照原计划摧毁这两艘飞船？”  
“是的。”莱因哈特说着，成了先挂断通讯的那个人。  
他坐回到座位上，抬头盯着天花板。欧洲安全中心的攻击和防御系统的权限都在希尔德手里，他既然将这把剑交给了希尔德，就不准备从她手中收回。莱因哈特曾经见到过希尔德使用攻击防御系统拦截飞船，那艘飞船在深沉的一片黑色中变成一个白色的光点。他们谁都不会听到爆炸的声音，它就这样安静地燃烧着。  
“看起来有些残忍，马林道夫女士。”莱因哈特说着，从口袋里拿出一盒火柴，用其中一支在有些粗糙的桌面上划了一下，火焰升腾起来。无论燃烧的是巨大的星际飞船还是这一支小小的火柴，燃烧本身都是相同的。他用这支火柴点了根烟，希尔德坐在他旁边，抬头看着他的背影。  
“没有人会评价一件武器‘残忍’，长官。”  
“你说得对，是的，没有人会认为一柄剑是‘凶手’，而凶手只会是我，你是想这样说吗？”  
“我没有评价的权力，长官。”  
希尔德说完，从自己面前桌子的抽屉里拿出一条被折成方块的方巾，有些潦草地系在自己脖子上。莱因哈特皱着眉盯着那件装饰品，在他的记忆中，希尔德并不是一个会在工作的时候仍然在意这些细枝末节形象的人。  
“无聊的宴会，我想你没有看过名单，长官，我被要求去参加。可能是北美那边的人想听一听我是怎样能一边涂口红一边击落三架飞船的事迹。”她脸上的表情是刚才莱因哈特表情的镜像。“而你知道那都是一派胡言。”  
“好好表现，希尔德。”他称呼对方的名字，不是“马林道夫女士”，这并不经常发生。  
魔术师。  
这个词一遍又一遍地出现，出现在他看到的文件里，出现在他的脑海里。莱因哈特开始怀疑这是否是某种预兆，在他的记忆中生根发芽。  
但是关于记忆的事他并没有一个好的咨询对象。安妮罗杰是这个领域的专家没错，但是和安妮罗杰讨论这种事情就像望向一个被雾气笼罩的森林，走进其中就会迷失方向。  
于是这件事成了令莱因哈特头疼的一个症结。他会花一点时间在训练室里用自己的职位“强迫”自己公务繁忙的下属挤海绵里的水一样挤出一点时间陪自己做这些力量训练。希尔德用两个流畅漂亮的动作将他掀翻在地，莱因哈特躺在缓冲地板上，看着女性仿生人朝自己伸出来的手。  
他没有马上让希尔德把自己拉起来，金色的头发现在已经被汗打湿，贴在他的额头上，汗珠还在顺着他的眉骨向下流。“做的不错，马林道夫女士。”莱因哈特说着，胸膛却还在因为刚才的剧烈动作而起伏，人类和仿生人的差异在这一点上显露无疑。他伸出手去让希尔德把自己拉起来，女性仿生人的手甚至都没有一丝颤抖。  
“如果你只是想加大运动量，我建议你可以和缪拉探员训练，长官。”希尔德善意地给出了自己的建议，莱因哈特耸了耸肩，他不是没和那个来欧洲安全中心不久的人类探员一起训练过，两个人差不多五五开。这让莱因哈特感觉乏味。  
他听到旁边的训练场里两个探员正在说着训练结束后去喝一杯。这给了莱因哈特一个启发，毕竟独自在顶层的办公室里喝酒的后果也只能是一个人默默地喝醉。有时罗严塔尔会和他一起分享一瓶威士忌，但是和罗严塔尔一起喝酒就像和缪拉一起训练一样。

法兰克福的雨就像欧洲腹地的沙子一样永远不会有停止的那一天。莱因哈特没有穿他平时会穿的制服款式外套，只是像欧洲安全中心的一个普通探员一样穿上了一件连帽衫，这件外套的帽子能够恰到好处地把他的金发遮挡起来。他不想在外面惹麻烦。  
出发之前他询问自己的虚拟助理奥贝斯坦法兰克福有什么值得去喝一杯的地方。奥贝斯坦平板的声音给出的答案是“没有”。  
考虑到自己平时喝酒的习惯，莱因哈特认为奥贝斯坦说的也不无道理，只不过他还是有些沮丧。  
他漫无目的地在法兰克福的街道上行走。习惯了乘坐飞行器的出行方式，真正踩在铺了一层薄薄雨水的街道上对于莱因哈特来说也是一种新奇的体验。在霓虹灯和路灯照不到的地方，莱因哈特总能听见那些窃窃私语。不知道是否有那些人造的蓝色眼珠在暗处盯着他。  
有人朝他吹口哨，莱因哈特装作没有听到，在一间临街的餐棚里给自己点了一份晚餐。那些合成蛋白质的食品吃起来都是一个味道，人类迟早有一天会丧失所有味觉。  
“卡介伦先生都说了你最好少喝两杯酒。”莱因哈特听到这句话从自己身后传来的时候刚刚端起自己的面前的玻璃酒杯，他下意识地把酒杯放下，然而接下来他听到的声音却让他怀疑自己是否在那个奇怪的梦境中。  
“尤里安，你是在剥夺我为数不多的爱好啊。”  
“好了，我们还是快点回去吧，要不然先寇布先生又得抱怨咱们回去太晚，耽误你们几个打牌。是不是，杨先生。”  
“都听你的，不过我今天可不准备和华尔特打牌。”  
莱因哈特急匆匆地支付了餐费。他不确定自己听到的是否真的来自于这个世界，他也不确定在法兰克福，有多少人可以被称为“杨先生”。但是，即使只有千分之一的可能……他跑出这个脏兮兮的餐棚，晚饭根本没有吃饱，只是为了去看一眼那个在抱怨不能喝酒的人是否就是“魔术师杨威利”。  
他在街上看到的是形形色色人的背影，更远处一点的人影和对话早就散失在了朦胧的水汽之中。莱因哈特暗暗地咒骂了一句，抹了把自己脸上的雨水，转身准备回欧洲安全中心总部。他还没走出去几步，却像是下了什么决心一般，朝着另一个方向跑去。


	4. Chapter 4

这里是莱因哈特来到地球以来从未踏足过的地方。

在他的记忆中，他和自己的姐姐安妮罗杰离开他们出生的殖民卫星新凤凰城，来到人类诞生的地球，在地球的宇宙港走下飞船后就被直接接到了位于法兰克福中心区的海尼森总部。记忆中最初见到的海尼森总部和现在并没有太大区别，远远地看去，海尼森总部像一座旧时代的神庙。人类就算已经被逐出了地球这座诞生文明的“伊甸园”，对信仰和神庙的需求却从未减少。  
海尼森总部的内部结构则像一个迷宫，莱因哈特花了几年的时间也没彻底弄明白它到底有多少房间，又有多少楼梯。安妮罗杰和她的搭档在研发部门工作，工作室不是他能踏足的地方。莱因哈特大部分的时间是在海尼森总部给他划定的范围内活动，接触的最多的是海尼森自己生产的仿生人。这些仿生人看起来和他在新凤凰城见到的家政仿生人没什么区别，甚至和他在新凤凰城见到的人类也没什么区别。他和安妮罗杰的母亲是个在神经学方面颇有建树的学者，安妮罗杰创造记忆的天赋似乎也秉承自母亲。当他们还在新凤凰城生活的时候，母亲会在庭院里办好似地球时期的“沙龙”，前来参加的多是新凤凰城这颗殖民卫星有些身份地位的人，莱因哈特在海尼森总部的时候看着那些有着漂亮金色头发和蓝色眼睛的仿生人，有时他会想，他们和午后沙龙里那些一边喝咖啡一边和母亲谈论最新的研究的“人类精英”有什么区别？  
海尼森总部的那些“大人物”好像从未盘算过让莱因哈特和安妮罗杰一样，成为一名记忆设计师或其他在海尼森总部工作的科学家。他们有其他的打算，只不过莱因哈特直到那一刻才真正明白。之前他一直都认为自己会像安妮罗杰一样成为一名记忆设计师，或者像他们母亲一样成为一名学者，无论是哪一个，他都有自信可以完美胜任。在海尼森总部他从来都不缺乏学习的机会和条件，如果在地球有一个地方最适合一个年轻人通过学习成为一名学者，那这个地方一定是在法兰克福中心区的海尼森总部。那些散发着淡蓝色光芒的光束中储存了人类能够找到的几乎所有知识和智慧，它们在这座神庙的血管中安静地流淌着，是海尼森蓝色的血液。  
他们有其他的打算，莱因哈特早该知道的。  
“这是一颗刚刚建成的卫星，新阿克提姆。”莱因哈特被叫到海尼森总部的一间他没有去过的巨大房间，一整面墙都是亮着光的屏幕，直觉告诉他，这和他之前活动的书房或会客厅有着截然不同的功能。一个声音从屏幕那面墙上传来，他吓了一跳，站在他旁边的仿生人告诉他，这是来自欧洲安全中心的通讯，通讯中说话的人是欧洲安全中心负责人李典拉德的助理凯尔拉克。  
“这可不是一个好名字。”莱因哈特直截了当地说，他没见过李典拉德，也没去过欧洲安全中心，他对于这个掌控着可怜的地球上一半人生活安全的机构的印象只存在于新闻和仿生人之间的窃窃私语。如果按照他之前对自己的职业规划，欧洲安全中心是他一辈子都不会与之打交道的地方。“不过也不一定，”他补充了一句，“得看是对于屋大维而言还是对于安东尼而言。”  
因为是声音，莱因哈特无法看清楚那边和他交流的凯尔拉克的表情，他也没有兴趣观察一张陌生的面孔。凯尔拉克似乎没有被莱因哈特的话激怒，他继续在通讯中说着，“它的最主要功能是作为安全部队的演习训练场所。”  
“恕我冒昧。”莱因哈特打断了凯尔拉克的话，他只是一个十几岁的年轻人，在海尼森总部里因为安妮罗杰的关系享受有一定的特权，这也让他在说话的时候更加没有顾忌。“我们为什么需要一颗用作安全部队演习的训练场所，是不是我们的财政状况太过良好，不知道把这些钱该花在什么地方？”  
“我们需要时刻做好面临战争的准备。”那个声音硬邦邦地说出了自己的回答，“无论是在什么时候。新阿克提姆的作用就是这个，它是一个战场，我们要在那里做战争的演习，以保证我们时刻都能准备好面对真正的战争。”  
“我们的敌人是谁，仿生人，还是人类？”莱因哈特抛出了自己的问题，收获的是对面的沉默，“如果你不回答我，我默认我们要挑起一场人类与仿生人之间的战争，那我是否应该与你为敌了？”他回过头去，看着将他引领来这间房间里来的金发仿生人，仿生人的脸上没有任何表情变化。莱因哈特做了一个充满挑衅意味的割喉动作，但是他依旧没有激怒海尼森的仿生人。  
“这不是你需要关注的问题，莱因哈特。”凯尔拉克在一阵沉默后给出了模棱两可的答案，“参与演戏的士兵都是海尼森专门提供给新阿克提姆的战争仿生人，你需要关注的是给你的任务。”  
“终于到了这一步，”莱因哈特脸上扬起了一个满是讽刺的笑，他不认为自己是这么刻薄的一个人，但是他就是对这个没见过的凯尔拉克喜欢不起来，甚至对整个欧洲安全中心都没什么好感，“我要从你这里领到什么任务，让我去阿克提姆做一名士兵？可能让你失望了，我从没上过战场。”  
“让你上战场实在是一种浪费。但是注意你说话的方式，小鬼，就算你是被那些大人物说成是‘能改变一切’的那个人也一样。”  
这个说法莱因哈特倒是第一次听到，他识趣地没有继续追问“能改变一切”到底是改变什么，而那些大人物又是谁。他只是站在那里，盯着屏幕，等着凯尔拉克继续说下去。他知道海尼森的研发部门出了一些问题，那个被人称为“魔术师”的基因设计师逃出了海尼森，安妮罗杰和他现在都不能离开海尼森总部一部。莱因哈特本以为自己会被任命为“魔术师”的继任者，和自己的姐姐一起从事未完成的新一代仿生人的研发工作。他不是没见过海尼森的仿生人生产线，那些像人偶一样的“生命”被装在密封的容器中，静静地生长着，直到他们要被投入“工作岗位”的那一天，他们的生命才算真正开始。  
“你最好能赢下这场模拟战争，来告诉我们选择你是没有错的。”  
这让莱因哈特一头雾水，什么战争，又是什么选择。但是没等他有时间思考，整个房间变成了远在新阿克提姆战场的指挥部，他隔着几光年的距离，手下有一长串数字的仿生人士兵，他的任务就是赢得这场“战争”。  
科技进步的一个好处是能把战场上的惨状变成一个又一个的统计数字，而科技进步的坏处就是指挥官可以不亲临战场，站在全息屏幕的另一侧就能看到新阿克提姆星球战场上的每一个角落。甚至战场上那些让人觉得作呕的气味都能传到地球，传到法兰克福中心区的海尼森总部。  
“这已经不是战争了，这是屠杀。”莱因哈特没有让自己指挥的军队继续向前推进，他们已经无效化了对面的大多数军事设施，这在战争的意义上他们已经是胜者，杀死那些士兵是没有意义的行为。“通知欧洲安全中心，我们已经取得了胜利。所有部队原地待命，在对面没有反抗的情况下不允许再杀死对方的士兵。”  
“看来我们的选择没错，你的确是可以胜任这项工作的人。”时隔多日之后，通讯屏幕那边传来的还是凯尔拉克的声音，莱因哈特倒是有些好奇，李典拉德这个欧洲安全中心的掌权者是否真的存在，如果他真的是掌权者，为什么要通过凯尔拉克来传达任务。一阵干巴巴的鼓掌声传来，让莱因哈特感到尴尬，又恶心，这可能和新阿克提姆那边传来的气味有关。“是一场漂亮的战争，干净，但是太干净了。”  
“我不想做一个以杀人为乐的野蛮人。”  
“但是你要认清一点，你杀死的不是人类，而是仿生人。”凯尔拉克的声音和他说的话更让莱因哈特感到恶心，“太过同情那些机器对你来说不是好事。你在丢弃一台没用的机器时不应有罪恶感，仿生人就是这样的机器。所以……”凯尔拉克没说完，莱因哈特在全息屏幕中看到了新阿克提姆战场上的仿生人就像是被集体按下了关闭按钮一样倒在满是疮痍的地上。他向前走了一步，却发现自己没有真的在新阿克提姆这颗星球上，而是在海尼森像神庙一样的总部里。“这是怎么回事。”他提高了自己的声音，“你杀了这些士兵？”  
“他们已经完成了自己的任务。现在我们要回收这些没用的设备，为下一次做好准备。感谢海尼森的技术，我们可以让他们在被关闭的时候没有任何痛苦。”  
“他们是生命。”  
凯尔拉克在通讯那头笑了一声，像是刚才莱因哈特讲了世界上最好笑的笑话。“这是谁告诉你的？”  
“姐姐。她说海尼森的仿生人也是生命。”  
“你最好放弃安妮罗杰的那些幻想，仿生人和你使用的任何一台机器都没有区别，如果你想给仿生人人权，那我们岂不是要给每一台机器都发放居民身份了？人类和仿生人从一开始就不同，以后也绝不会相同。仿生人只不过是人类发展中需要使用的工具。”  
“你们想要我做什么？”莱因哈特听出来了凯尔拉克话中有话，欧洲安全中心绝不会平白无故让他来指挥一场远在新阿克提姆的模拟战争，又在他的面前“杀死”所有交战方的仿生人士兵。欧洲安全中心一定有他们的目的。  
“欧洲安全中心准备给你提供一份工作，你在海尼森做一个记忆设计师或者基因设计师是在浪费你的才能。上面的人提议让你去法兰克福协同安保处工作，你将有那个部门所有的权力。”  
“我们到底在面临什么危险？”  
“我们在面临很多危险，年轻人，你最好收起那些幻想，在海尼森可能是你最安全的一段时间。”

就算是莱因哈特掌握了法兰克福协同安保处，又进一步成为李典拉德之后的欧洲安全中心掌权者，他也未曾真正在这座欧洲仅存的大都市法兰克福好好探索过。法兰克福对他来说仍然是一片有些陌生的地方，他可以指挥他手下的探员去法兰克福的每一个细小地方搜寻那些会对生活在法兰克福的人类造成威胁的信息，或者是可怜的地球上那些会冲击殖民地卫星稳定的因素，但是欧洲安全中心总部或海尼森总部之外的地方对于他来说是一片陌生的领地。  
尤其是这种在法兰克福城市下层的地方。没有足够的钱离开地球，前往殖民卫星开始“新生活”的穷人们在这种地方勉强度日，而一些悄悄逃离了工作岗位，幻想着能像人类一样生活的仿生人也在城市下层这种鱼龙混杂的地方求生。一些拿不到台面上的交易会在这里进行，而那个名字，“魔术师”，像是这种没有希望之地的图腾。  
雨在法兰克福永远不会停下来，莱因哈特早就知道，他来到地球之后就没有在这座都市就没有给他呈现过其他的天气。雨水打在海尼森总部巨大像天幕一样的玻璃窗户上和雨水打在他位于欧洲安全中心总部顶层的公寓窗上发出的声音没有区别。现在雨落在他金色的头发上，倒是和之前不一样了。  
这里的气味比他在那场新阿克提姆星球上指挥的战场上散发出的气味还要难闻。莱因哈特皱了皱眉，他不知道自己拐进了什么小巷里，而刚才的“杨先生”和跟着他的少年也不见了踪影，就像他们从未出现过，只是莱因哈特的幻觉而已。这里看起来像是海尼森推出的“娱乐型”仿生人出卖身体的地方，他在海尼森见到过这种订单，这种古老的职业总要有人从事，就算不是人类，也要有一种替代。但是他从未问过安妮罗杰，这种仿生人会拥有怎样的记忆。  
他加快了脚步，这里地面上的每一个水坑都在告诉他，刚才他的那个决定是一个错误，没有什么“魔术师杨威利”，杨威利存在于他姐姐的记忆中，存在于李典拉德的档案中，存在于叛逃的仿生人口口相传的“情报”中，就是不曾存在于这颗已经快要走到末日的地球上。莱因哈特一不小心踩进了其中一个水坑，那些散发出难闻气息的水沾湿了他早上刚刷好的鞋面上，但是还没等他避开下一个水坑，身后传来的声音吓了他一跳。  
“你是迷路了吗，小可怜鬼。”  
他回过头去，和一双眼睛对视，那是双深蓝色的眼睛，这双眼睛的主人戴着黑色的假发，他们距离不近，但是莱因哈特也能闻到她身上刺鼻的劣质香水味。莱因哈特不由得向后退了一部，狼狈的模样让人无法和他欧洲安全中心掌权者的身份联系起来。他又踏进了一个水坑，这次他听到了自己踩进水坑里的声音，那个女人向前走了一部，脸上的浓妆让莱因哈特感到不适，她抓住了莱因哈特的胳膊。  
“放开。”他压低了自己的声音，让自己显得更凶狠一点，直觉告诉他这个女人是一个仿生人，就算是海尼森出产的娱乐型仿生人，如果她真的想置自己于死地，也不是不可能。莱因哈特下意识地想要去拿自己的武器，却发现自己已经不是法兰克福协同安保处的负责人，他平时出门早已没了携带武器的习惯。那个黑色头发的女人死死地盯着他，看了一阵，忽然笑了起来，大声地笑了起来。  
“你要找谁，小可怜鬼，我知道你的秘密。莱因哈特，不是吗。”  
这让莱因哈特警觉了起来，他甩开女人的手，向后退一步，完全不顾自己站在水坑里。污水已经弄湿了他的皮鞋，这双鞋最后的归宿一定是垃圾桶。  
“你是谁。”他努力使这场对话好像发生在欧洲安全中心的审讯室，而他自己就是乌尔利·克斯拉。“你最好说实话。”  
“如果你跟我过来，可怜的小莱因哈特，我就告诉你你想知道的一切。你在找人，我知道你想找的人是谁，他在哪里……”  
“我凭什么相信你。”  
“凭我知道你和你姐姐的一切。”女人又笑了笑，随后咳嗽起来，“我已经快接近使用年限，所以我从奥丁来到了地球，被他们抛弃在这里……我没必要和你撒谎，只不过我没想到能在这里见到你。这说明神有意让你知道……让你知道那些他们想要对你隐瞒的一切。”  
“告诉我‘魔术师’在哪里。”这句话莱因哈特没经过思考就脱口而出。女人听到后摇了摇头，她转身向前走，莱因哈特想也没想就跟了上去。她走到一栋看起来像是廉价风月场所的建筑门口，从侧面的楼梯一直向上走。“你以为‘魔术师’就是你最想知道的秘密，不，那个人只是一切的开始。你什么都不知道，你只是在他们的局里。”  
“你是谁？”  
“他们叫我培尼明迪。你知道李典拉德，你杀了他。但是李典拉德只不过是个小角色。欧洲安全中心不掌握在李典拉德这样的人手里，而我曾经属于一个大人物。”  
门打开了。莱因哈特闻到了和培尼明迪身上相似的呛人香水味。他犹豫着要不要走进去。培尼明迪在房间里朝他做了一个“进来”的手势。  
房间里没有窗户，只有一盏闪烁着惨白光芒的灯。莱因哈特没有坐到培尼明迪给他提供的扶手椅里，他站在靠近门口的地方，蓝色的眼睛迅速扫视着屋里，寻找任何可以作为武器的东西。培尼明迪拿了一只杯子，往里面倒了点水，又从一个摇摇晃晃的抽屉里拿出一盒药，吞了两片白色的药片。“他们说这种东西能推迟仿生人的报废期限，但是，我知道这只是心理安慰。他们用这种东西骗我们最后的一点钱，明天，后天，每一天都可能是我们报废的期限。看看新阿克提姆的那些可怜仿生人……”  
新阿克提姆这个词引起了莱因哈特的警觉，他不认为一个普通的娱乐型仿生人能知道那场演习。培尼明迪也许没在撒谎，她之前的确属于一个大人物，而她也知道一些秘密。  
“你说‘魔术师’只是一切的开始，那他在哪里？”  
“你为什么如此执着于去寻找‘魔术师’，可怜的小莱因哈特。”培尼明迪喝完了杯子里的水，脸上又是那个疯狂的笑容，让莱因哈特头皮发麻。“你应该关心更多的秘密。”她盯着莱因哈特的蓝色眼睛，像是想起了什么一样，伸出手来想要触碰莱因哈特的脸颊。莱因哈特向后退了一部，后背贴到了脏兮兮的墙面上。培尼明迪收回了手，目光却没有被收回。“我知道为什么了，你对他有兴趣，这是那些记忆在作祟，你会爱上他，这是一件确定的事。”  
“荒谬，我都没有见过那个‘魔术师’。”  
“你知道为什么欧洲安全中心的探员要有一个人类和一个仿生人？你作为欧洲安全中心的掌权者，不应该不知道。更何况你还拿走了李典拉德那个老家伙所谓的‘秘密’。”  
“因为人类探员可以处理一些仿生人无法处理的情况。”莱因哈特干巴巴地重复着自己在担任欧洲安全中心的负责人后重复过很多次的这句话。这句话引起了培尼明迪的笑，她总是在笑，笑后会咳嗽，莱因哈特在她最后一次咳嗽的时候看到了血，如果那可以被称之为“血”的话。  
“因为仿生人比人类更能发现自己的同伴。仿生人能够识别出仿生人，当然，是那种旧型号，不是13型。”  
“没有13型仿生人，唯一的样品被‘魔术师’带离了海尼森。”  
“他没有把样品留在海尼森，他把安妮罗杰和那件创造留在了海尼森……”培尼明迪坐到了那把脏兮兮的扶手椅里，咳嗽让她整个人开始发颤，“那是所谓‘完美’的创造，完美的仿生人，弗雷德里希说那是可以‘改变一切’的关键。不过现在我倒是没看出来哪里改变了，一切还是这么烂。但是谁知道呢……这个关键就在我的面前……”  
她安静了下去，莱因哈特忽然感觉这间房间里的刺鼻香水味一瞬间都全部消失，连同可以呼吸的空气一起。这不是他第一次听到“改变一切”这个词，凯尔拉克对他说过，他是“可以改变一切”的那个人，而培尼明迪说可以改变一切的关键是“魔术师”留在海尼森的完美创造。  
“你说什么，‘魔术师’把什么留在了海尼森，完美的仿生人……他在海尼森研发的是13型仿生人。”他有些语无伦次地说着，李典拉德档案里那张被加密的项目计划书里提到过“完美的仿生人”，那是杨威利和他的姐姐安妮罗杰有些疯狂的想法，他从来不觉得这是真的。“告诉我杨威利在哪里，告诉我他为什么要把姐姐和我留在海尼森！”  
培尼明迪没说话，莱因哈特小心翼翼地向前走了一步，他发现培尼明迪永远也不可能回答他刚刚的问题，那些她说过，他更应该关心的秘密。

莱因哈特在通讯里给罗严塔尔发了一个位置，让他马上到这里来。他像逃一样离开了培尼明迪的房间，踏出房门的瞬间，他感觉培尼明迪身上和房间里那种劣质的香水味让他窒息。罗严塔尔倒是按照他的指令，迅速地出现在了这个肮脏的小巷。莱因哈特坐在罗严塔尔的飞行器的副驾驶座位上，偷偷瞄着罗严塔尔蓝色的那只眼睛。  
“你们在执行任务后会进行基准线测试。”莱因哈特陈述着这句话。罗严塔尔愣了一下，“是的，长官。”他平静地回答着莱因哈特。  
“基准线测试只对仿生人有效果。是吗？”  
“按照欧洲安全中心的基准线测试指南，是这样的，长官。”  
莱因哈特发出一声急促的笑声，罗严塔尔回头看了他一眼，又马上盯着前面的路。“你能做42号测试？”  
“这对我来说没有意义，为一个没有任何身份疑点的仿生人做42号测试。”  
“我的意思是，你能为别人做42号测试？你能分辨出人类和仿生人？”  
“一般情况下，42号测试的执行者是人类探员。如果您需要一位人类探员，我向您推荐奈特哈尔·缪拉探员。”  
莱因哈特有些焦虑地摆了摆手，“但是你知道流程？我记得欧洲安全中心有过培训。”  
“是的，但是我从未真正为嫌疑人做过42号测试。长官。”  
“现在你有机会了，罗严塔尔探员。”莱因哈特的手撑着自己的头，他听着外面的雨水落在飞行器玻璃窗上的声音，这让他感到心烦意乱。如果在海尼森，安妮罗杰可以做到重新给沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚和奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔完全不同的记忆和身份，那培尼明迪所说的也不是完全不可能。  
凯尔拉克的声音不合时宜地出现在他的脑子里。  
“你最好放弃安妮罗杰的那些幻想，仿生人和你使用的任何一台机器都没有区别。”  
他忽然笑了起来，笑得和已经没法再说出那些秘密的培尼明迪一样。罗严塔尔担忧地伸出手，攥住了他的手腕。“长官，你没事吧。”莱因哈特没有回答罗严塔尔，他依旧像要把所有的猜疑都笑出来一样，罗严塔尔摸了摸他的脸颊，自己的手指被沾湿了，不知道是莱因哈特的金色头发上淌下来的雨水还是别的什么。“莱因哈特，怎么了？”  
“回到总部，我要做一次42号测试，你来做测试人。不要通知任何人。”  
“但是我无法保证测试的准确性，长官。”  
“无所谓。”

42号测试进行的地点不是平时欧洲安全中心为嫌疑人进行测试的地下室，而是在莱因哈特的顶层公寓里。罗严塔尔拿来了42号测试的工具，把它放到莱因哈特的桌子上。他的长官站在窗边，手里拿着一杯加了冰的烈性酒精饮料。“长官，”罗严塔尔平静地说，“我给您的建议是进行测试之前不要喝酒。”  
莱因哈特瞪了他一眼，但是听话地把杯子放到了一旁。“我们可以开始测试了吗，奥斯卡。”他坐到扶手椅里，手指有些焦虑地敲打着扶手。罗严塔尔点了点头，坐到了莱因哈特对面，启动了测试的仪器。  
“请您在我说完场景描述后回答您在这个场景中的反应，不需要思考，您的反应速度也是评价标准之一。”  
“我们可以开始了。”  
“你和你的母亲坐在庭院里喝着咖啡，你的母亲向你展示她在纽施泰因的旅行照片。那是一颗被沙子覆盖的星球，照片中是沙子。这时你的母亲问你要不要再来一块饼干。”  
“我记得我们在看旅行照片，她为什么会问我饼干的事情。荒谬，我可能会说我不想吃饼干。”  
“你给你的朋友发通讯，你已经发了五次通讯，你的朋友没有接听。你知道这个时间段是你朋友的空闲时间。”  
“我会去他家看看。”  
“你和你爱的人，你们只有一片面包。而你们已经饥饿了两天。”  
莱因哈特扯了扯自己的嘴角，他的手指敲打着扶手椅的扶手。“我会评估谁更有可能活下来。更有可能活下来的那一个应该吃掉这块面包。”  
“说说你最想生活的地方。”  
“我有选择的权力吗？”莱因哈特用一个反问句来回答这个不是问题的问题。“我从来到地球就没有选择的权力。除非我将一切都改变——”他突然不说话了，这句话像是一个魔咒，一些他仍在怀疑的假设似乎在这一刻变得明亮。“下一个问题，奥斯卡。”  
“你如何形容你和你最亲近的人的关系。”  
“她是我的姐姐。姐姐是我最亲近的人，我会无条件相信她。但是……”他说着，有一个隐约的想法在他脑子中叫嚣着，“她不会骗我。”他将那个叫嚣的声音杀死在自己的喉咙里。  
测试持续了很久，久到杯子里的冰都融化成了水，让那杯酒变得难以下咽。罗严塔尔告诉他测试结束，莱因哈特叹了口气，慢慢从扶手椅里起来，走到窗边，看着外面的雨和法兰克福中心区变幻的灯光。  
“结果怎么样，奥斯卡？”  
“您知道，42号测试本来不是给人类设计的，所以您的结果在正常的范围内。”  
“你靠什么分辨人类和仿生人，奥斯卡，靠仪器，靠42号测试，还是说仿生人能更好地分辨自己的同类？”  
“我没听说过最后一种说法，长官。眼球检查仪器的确是最可靠的方式，前提是被测试的仿生人是海尼森的12型仿生人和之前的版本，没有经过人工的眼球置换。”  
“那离了这些东西，人类和仿生人又有什么区别。”  
“您应该很清楚，仿生人是被人类制造出来的……工具。”罗严塔尔似乎在仔细斟酌自己的话，莱因哈特回过头来看着他，蓝色的眼睛和蓝色黑色的眼睛相遇。莱因哈特又急促地笑了一声，“你回去吧，奥斯卡。”他这样说。等到罗严塔尔离开后，他将那杯冰块融化在酒精中的玻璃杯连同里面的浅蜜色液体一起掷向巨大的玻璃窗。玻璃杯碰到特制的玻璃窗，碎成一些细小的碎块，那些已经不凉了的液体落在地上，形成了一个奇怪的形状。


	5. Chapter 5

“记忆是一种主观的东西。”  
“但那是过去发生过的事情，你无法修改已经发生过的……过去。”莱因哈特抬起头，看着坐在他对面的安妮罗杰。他的姐姐脸上挂着的那个笑容让他想起旧时代中人类用大理石雕刻成的女神，她会站在神庙中居高临下地俯视世人，如果这样想，那些笑容里又带上了一些怜悯。现在，海尼森是仿生人的神庙，安妮罗杰是否又是他们的神。或者，将她视为神的不仅仅是海尼森的仿生人，还有那些自认为和仿生人不同的人类。  
“你的大脑会修改你经历的过去。”安妮罗杰轻轻地说，她依旧穿着以白色为主的工作服，坐在那里调试着接下来需要使用的仪器。莱因哈特知道那是为仿生人设计记忆时使用的，它也能存储记忆，在地球上，这种仪器只有海尼森才有。“你会主观地去遗忘、选择、美化你的记忆，这算是一种自我保护机制。把那些会给你造成痛苦的记忆忘掉，或者美化成没有那么痛苦，你才不会每天沉浸在痛苦的过去中。”  
“这就是你为什么给那些仿生人设计记忆，为了不让他们那么痛苦？”  
“为了让他们和我们更相似。”  
“姐姐，”莱因哈特从椅子上起来，走到了安妮罗杰身边，“为什么仿生人要和人类相似，或者……你认为仿生人和人类有什么不同？”  
他醒来的时候并没有听到安妮罗杰的回答。  
“长官，我必须要提醒您，您今天上午有一个欧洲安全中心的会议需要参加。”他的虚拟助理奥贝斯坦的声音从他耳边传来。莱因哈特迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，虚拟助理站在离他不远的地方，像每一次汇报工作那样提醒他现在应该起床。  
莱因哈特发出一声奇怪的嘟囔，窗帘没被拉开，但是他能听到外面的雨水打在玻璃窗上的声音。这该死的法兰克福的雨总不会停下来，就这样一直下着，直到沙子和水一起把整个地球全部淹没。“帮我推掉。”  
“对不起，长官，您的意思是您不准备去参加这次会议？”  
“帮我推掉，我说的还不够明白吗？”莱因哈特又闭上眼，柔软的枕头一直想要把他拉回那个梦境中，安妮罗杰还没有回答他的问题。仿生人和人类有什么不同，他需要安妮罗杰的答案，他现在就需要。  
“您需要主持这次欧洲安全中心的工作会议。如果您不准备去参加，长官，您需要指定一个代理人。”  
“让克斯拉帮我主持。”  
“是，长官。”奥贝斯坦作为一个虚拟助理，他的声音不属于令人听了赏心悦目的那种类型。莱因哈特当时选择奥贝斯坦作为自己的虚拟助理形象令很多人大跌眼镜，但是莱因哈特有自己的理由，他是欧洲安全中心的负责人，他需要的虚拟助理不是大多数人会选择的漂亮姑娘或温柔知性的俊男美女，他需要一个能传达自己权威的形象，尤其是在欧洲安全中心这种地方。只要奥贝斯坦能把一个虚拟助理的本职工作做好，那就已经达到了莱因哈特的目的。  
现在整个屋子又陷入到了安静的黑暗中，只有持续不断的雨水敲打窗户的声音。培尼明迪在黑暗中笑着，他能听到，而那种刺鼻的香水味又好像混合在法兰克福的雨水里，渗透得每一个角落都有。“可怜的小鬼。”她笑着说，是那种疯疯癫癫的女人才会有的姿态。“你需要关注更大的秘密，你将要改变什么，而你又是在这个‘伟大的计划’中担任什么样的角色。‘魔术师’只是一切的开始。”  
疯女人的声音逐渐远去，让人不适的香水味也变淡，和平时屋子里萦绕的潮湿水汽还有一点点甜滋滋的腐烂气味融合在一起。属于梦境的场景再一次袭来，“至少告诉我你的答案，姐姐。”莱因哈特看到了海尼森总部里他熟悉的白色墙壁，只不过安妮罗杰并不在他的对面，桌子上空空的，没有他姐姐平时给仿生人设计记忆时会使用的仪器。  
这不对劲。莱因哈特审视着梦境中的这个房间，如果说这是梦境，未免有些过于真实。这里看起来就和真正的海尼森总部没有区别，只不过看起来更新一点。他点了点旁边桌子上的投屏系统，系统忠实地告诉了他现在的时间。这是记忆，不是梦境。莱因哈特在心里默念着，如果这段回忆是真实的，那他现在所处的时间正是他和安妮罗杰来到地球之后的第四年。  
他对这段回忆没有一点印象，刚刚结束的梦境中安妮罗杰对他说的，记忆是一种主观的东西，在这时竟有了一些道理。他打开了房间的门，外面的走廊里依旧是白色的灯光，海尼森总部的走廊和欧洲安全中心总部的走廊总是狭长而缺少生气，从一头走到另一头让人觉得喘不过气来。  
“我这是要去哪里。”他有些自嘲地在这个记忆的梦境中自言自语着。如果说这是他和安妮罗杰来到地球之后的第四年，那这时他应该是在海尼森的总部学习着做一个基因设计师或记忆设计师的时候。他在一扇门前面停留了一会儿，敲了敲门。  
“请进。”这个声音他在之前的梦境中听到过，在安妮罗杰给他看的记忆中听到过，这是“魔术师”杨威利的声音。莱因哈特的手开始有些发抖，如果这是记忆，他见过杨威利，那为什么他对于这一切没有任何印象。还是说他的所有记忆都不是真实的，而是被主观加工过的谎言。  
杨威利站在桌子旁边，桌子上的投屏上展示着莱因哈特此前见过一些只言片语内容的计划。“今天可不是容易的一天。”杨威利朝着他笑了笑，但是莱因哈特却发现自己怎么也笑不出来。他有太多的问题卡在喉咙里，从安妮罗杰那里得不到答案的问题，他想要一股脑地全部在杨威利这里得到答案。“要喝一杯茶吗？”  
“算了。”莱因哈特生硬回答着。“我现在不想喝茶。”  
“的确……”杨给自己倒了一杯红茶，茶的味道在空气中显得愈发清晰，“我和达斯提取得了一些进展，我们的假设不是不可能完成的幻想，我们可以使他们成为完美的……”  
“完美的仿生人？”他打断了杨的话，杨威利此刻脸上的表情稍稍失去了刚才的平静，深色的眼睛看着莱因哈特。杨点了点头，把手中的红茶杯放到一旁的桌子上。“虽然‘完美’这个词也太过主观了，但是我和达斯提已经在尽可能地做到我们能达到的最好。他们不仅仅可以做到和人类一样，他们可以比人类更加出色，达到人类无法达到的高度……”杨的脸上又浮起了那个淡淡的笑容，“达斯提很让我惊讶，他让我看到了仿生人能做到和人类一样出色的成绩。他作为一个仿生人基因设计师，不会输给任何一个人类设计师。这证明我们一开始是对的，我们能做出和人类没有任何区别的13型仿生人，13型仿生人也的确达到，甚至超过了我们一开始的预期，我们可以……”  
“你为什么要创造仿生人，还要创造完美的仿生人。”他急于知道这个问题的答案，就算是在虚假的记忆中，他也要从“魔术师”的口中得到答案。  
杨脸上的表情忽然严肃了起来，这还是莱因哈特第一次在这位“魔术师”的脸上看到这样的表情。“人类需要新的奴役对象，奴役自己的同类会让人充满……罪恶感。”最后这个词被杨用一种滑稽的语调说了出来。“因此人类需要一种可以奴役的，但是和人类不同的奴隶。仿生人就是这个问题的解决方案。那些在殖民星球上的政客说仿生人和机器没有区别，这就是为什么他们会如此心安理得地派遣仿生人去矿业星球从事那些高危劳动，又计划用仿生人作为士兵来排除异己。”  
“那你在创造‘完美的仿生人’时，不会有罪恶感吗，杨威利？”他说出来这个名字，像是念出了一个魔咒。是的，杨威利说的没错，仿生人只不过是人类用来奴役的机器，和人类使用的任何一台机器都没有区别。想到这一点，莱因哈特下意识攥了攥拳，凯尔拉克或者是所有欧洲安全中心的人对他说的话此刻在他的脑子里吵吵闹闹。这种话他也曾对罗严塔尔说过，他曾经质问过自己的下属，为什么对于一个仿生人如此在意，对待其他的机器，罗严塔尔是否也会如此。  
“你为什么要这么问，我们是想要证明仿生人能够达到人类无法达到的……”杨还没有说完，莱因哈特向前走了一步，伸出手掐住了杨的脖子。“魔术师”被他的动作推着向后退了半步，撞到了海尼森总部任何一间房间都一模一样的白色墙壁上。杨的一只手垂在自己身旁，另一只手去握莱因哈特掐着自己脖子的那只手的手腕。  
“你为什么要创造‘完美的仿生人’，是因为你想成为仿生人的‘神’吗，成为所谓的‘神’，让你有能将仿生人的命运掌握在手里的满足感，是吗？‘魔术师’杨威利。”  
杨睁大了眼睛看着站在他对面，此刻压低了声音质问他的人，莱因哈特没有从杨这里得到自己想要的答案。他想听到杨威利对他的“忏悔”，或者坦白。他想从这位“魔术师”口中听到自己想要的真相——“魔术师”制造完美的仿生人是为了满足自己作为神的掌控欲，和那些为了奴役而需要仿生人的政客和商人一样。杨的手依旧握着他的手腕，莱因哈特看到自己的手指在杨的脖子上几乎快要留下一些印记。“当人类无法继续存在……”杨的声音很轻，莱因哈特下意识地松开了自己的手，“我希望仿生人……这个完美的仿生人，能作为人类的另一种可能性，将文明传递下去。”  
“那你为什么离开了海尼森，把我们留在这里。”  
他感觉到杨的另一只手轻轻地摸着他的脸颊，那双深色的眼睛看着他。“我不会离开，不会把你留在海尼森……‘完美的仿生人’，这是我们的理想，不是吗？”杨的声音依旧是那种轻轻的，和一开始的语调已经不尽相同。“你来给予他记忆，完美的仿生人应该拥有怎样的记忆。”  
莱因哈特没有来得及回答，他发觉自己陷入到了一个亲吻之中，这比“魔术师”的话还要让人难以理解。莱因哈特当然熟悉海尼森总部的人穿的白色工作服，让他们所有人看起来都像是医生。把这件白色的工作服脱下来是件简单的事，尤其是当他自己也穿着同样的工作服的时候。莱因哈特没时间思考为什么自己也会穿着工作人员的白色工作服，他肺里的氧气在急剧减少。培尼明迪那个疯女人说的没错，他会爱上这个有着黑色眼睛的魔术师，是那些记忆在作祟。  
是什么记忆。  
他第二次从梦境，或者记忆中醒来的时候已经是几个小时之后。奥贝斯坦没有来叫醒他。莱因哈特坐在床边，大口地呼吸着夹杂潮湿水汽的空气。“奥贝斯坦。”莱因哈特呼叫着自己的虚拟助理，奥贝斯坦的形象出现在他的面前，脸上的表情还是那样让人不快。“帮我把浴缸的水加满。”  
“长官，我想您应该先关心今天上午的会议。”奥贝斯坦不像其他的虚拟助理那样会讨主人的欢心，莱因哈特有时会想，奥贝斯坦会故意选择自己不想听的那些话。作为一个虚拟助理，也只有莱因哈特会接受奥贝斯坦。  
“发到我的系统里，我会看的。”  
在法兰克福，想要溺死在干净的水里是个奢侈的想法。虽然法兰克福的雨水从来都没停止过，美因河的水也在城市中一直流淌，海面冲击着法兰克福的大坝，但是干净的水在这个城市依然是奢侈品。莱因哈特将自己整个浸泡在浴缸的水面下，睁开眼透过水层看着欧洲安全中心顶层公寓的天花板。“我希望仿生人能作为人类的另一种可能……”他又一次在记忆中听到了杨威利的声音，不管这记忆是否有经过他主观的修饰，杨威利的声音让他感到恐慌。莱因哈特逃离了这想要将他溺死的水面，深深吸了一口气，却开始咳嗽起来。“骗子。”他笑着说，胡乱抹了一把自己被金色头发发梢淌下来的水浸湿的脸。“帮我接通乌尔利·克斯拉的通讯。还有，把海尼森的11型，12型仿生人的生产资料发到我的系统里。”  
乌尔利·克斯拉的通讯在莱因哈特已经快看完大半11型、12型仿生人的资料的时候才被接通。有一点莱因哈特十分在意，12型仿生人的正式设计资料中，基因设计师里除去“魔术师”杨威利，还有在那段不知真假的记忆中被杨威利提到的“达斯提·亚典波罗”。如果记忆中的杨威利没有说谎，亚典波罗应该是他在离开海尼森时带走的13型仿生人的样品。那为什么13型仿生人会参与到12型仿生人的基因设计中。还没等莱因哈特找到能解答他这个问题的回答，乌尔利·克斯拉的声音出现在了通讯系统之中。  
“长官。”乌尔利·克斯拉是欧洲安全中心的12型仿生人，目前掌握着欧洲安全中心的情报处，他可能是整个法兰克福知道最多秘密的人。  
“上午的会议有什么重点内容？”莱因哈特已经换好了衣服，他擦燃一支木质火柴，给自己点了支烟。克斯拉的声音在通讯那头停顿了一下，“新凤凰城的走私路线，负责的探员汇报了一些奇怪的内容。我们监测到了一直在法兰克福活跃的地下组织的活动。”  
“什么奇怪的内容？”  
“‘魔术师’。”  
克斯拉的声音让莱因哈特把一点烟灰掉落到了地上。  
“具体说说。”他努力让自己的声音保持着一如既往的冷静。之前他并未在克斯拉的口中直接听到“魔术师”这个名字，他只是在安妮罗杰的口中，在安妮罗杰的记忆中和海尼森的档案中听到过。  
“我们的探员监听到，与新凤凰城的走私线路有关的嫌疑犯，在他们的通讯内容中提到了‘魔术师’。嫌疑犯在试图将叛逃的仿生人通过这条走私线路输送到新凤凰城，在新凤凰城有他们的接应人。”  
“这和‘魔术师’又有什么关系，你是想说，‘魔术师’其实在新凤凰城做了走私犯？”  
“嫌疑犯在通讯中提到，他们想要联系到‘魔术师’，来帮助叛逃的仿生人，尤其是接近使用年限的仿生人解开‘基因锁’。”  
“克斯拉先生，”莱因哈特都没意识到自己的声音此刻听起来有些奇怪，“你相信‘基因锁’这种东西吗？”  
“长官，您可以访问海尼森的12型仿生人设计资料，您可以在上面看到……仿生人的服役年限。”  
“也就是说你不相信仿生人可以和人类一样？”  
“我没有评价的资格，长官。”  
“算了。”莱因哈特叹了口气，他吸了一口还剩下一半的烟，缓缓吐出一些青灰色的烟雾，“负责调查新凤凰城走私线路的是哪个小组。”  
“缪拉探员和毕典菲尔特探员的小组。”  
奈特哈尔·缪拉这个名字又一次被人提及，上一次是罗严塔尔和他说过，奈特哈尔·缪拉探员是适合执行42号测试的人类探员。一个想法在莱因哈特的脑子里开始迅速蔓延，如果他能通过缪拉来找到这个“魔术师”……  
“克斯拉先生，把欧洲安全中心现在已知的有关新凤凰城走私线路和‘魔术师’的案件全部交给缪拉探员的小组，给予他们小组最大的支持。但是不要让他知道你们在给予他们特权。”  
“是，长官。”  
“把缪拉探员的档案也发给我。”  
“我马上发给您。”  
莱因哈特挂断了通讯，他看了眼奈特哈尔·缪拉的档案，这是一个会选择加入欧洲安全中心来卖命的年轻人类的最刻板形象。他的目光在缪拉所拥有的虚拟助理那里停留了一下，珀西瓦尔，这真是一个给虚拟助理的好名字。“奥贝斯坦。”他呼叫着自己的虚拟助理，虚拟助理依旧用没有表情的脸对着他。“现在法兰克福拥有虚拟助理的人数有多少。欧洲安全中心能否通过监视虚拟助理来获取信息。”  
“技术层面上可行，长官，但是这取决于您是否愿意签署这项技术。”  
“监听所有的虚拟助理，我需要找到‘魔术师’。只要他还在法兰克福……重点监听奈特哈尔·缪拉探员的虚拟助理，看看他能做到什么程度。可以通过他的虚拟助理向他透露一些他的密级接触不到的资料，我需要他尽快找到‘魔术师’。”  
奥贝斯坦的形象消失了，莱因哈特把抽完的烟按在玻璃烟灰缸里，又在自己的系统里打开了那份罗严塔尔从李典拉德那里获取的档案。“魔术师”杨威利提交的项目书，“完美的仿生人”。莱因哈特短促地笑了一声，“完美的仿生人”，他重复着这个词组，“完美的……”


End file.
